


"Alex and Akashi Live From Las Vegas" Remixed

by Kiiyoshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyoshi/pseuds/Kiiyoshi





	"Alex and Akashi Live From Las Vegas" Remixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alex and Akashi Live From Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609782) by [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping). 



Hello~ I hope I did your story justice! Your writing makes me mourn all the character interactions I won't get to see in canon, but it's still a pleasure to read ^o^


End file.
